


seconds

by f_luorescence



Series: HWH Summer Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho - Freeform, HWHbingo, HyungWonho - Freeform, Idk man idk how to tag, M/M, Mention of showhyuk, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Slight smut??¿?, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: Hyungwon never thought that he'd be given another chance to meet the sex god again; he isn't really complaining.





	seconds

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! So this is my first work ever HAHAHA please do tell me in the comments if there are grammar mistakes or just something to help me improve my writing. Thanks babes :*

Hyungwon doesn't know why his friends are so concerned about his dating life when he doesn't give a shit, at all. He'd rather stay in bed all day, sleeping. And he's not kidding when he says ' _all day_.'

He absolutely hates it when his friends would come over (uninvited and unwelcomed) and wake him up just to nag him. "Get a life," Kihyun would often say, to which he'd respond with an unamused, "men are not my life."

To be honest, he would much rather hear them nag about him getting a job, because he _definitely_ needs one, he's just too lazy to actually get up and try to find one. If only it was as easy as finding a boyfriend. Hyungwon has never had any trouble picking up men and women, alike; it was too easy that he somehow finds it annoying. They were too basic for him, he supposes. And indeed, they were.

Out of all the relationships he's had -- serious ones, one-night stands, and even flings -- he only found one person who he felt was at the same level as he was. The man was a god, if Hyungwon was great at attracting people, he was even better. Quite frankly, better doesn't even cut it. And it's probably the reason why Hyungwon is surprised (but also thankful) when he sees him occupying the booth his blind date was supposed to be at.

"Wonho hyung?" The man looks up, his expression mirroring Hyungwon's. He dyed his hair to lilac, Hyungwon notices, although he still very much prefers his previous electric blue tips, this will do.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Wonho asks when Hyungwon finally settles himself in his seat.

"I should ask you the same thing," he replies, chuckling lightly.

"I'm on a blind date, actually." he laughs lightly, eyes crinkling at the sides. He continues, "although I'd love to catch up with you," he _winks_ , "but I really don't want to stand up whoever my lucky date is."

Hyungwon laughs, finding the situation (and Wonho's naïvety) funny. "Listen, babe," he thinks a little bit of flirting at the very start of a date wouldn't hurt since they've met (and y'know, had sex and all) already. "I'm your date."

Wonho's ears turn red upon hearing Hyungwon's revelation. "Oh." is what all he manages to say before he lets out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, 'oh.'" The taller man smiles. "Do you want to order?" He asks to help ease the nerves of the man before him.

Wonho nods, muttering a simple 'yeah' as he cards his hand through his hair. He looks through the menu in front of him and Hyungwon takes this chance to examine God's greatest creation. He looks the same as he last saw him: pale skin, foxy eyes, squishy cheeks, and pink lips. Ah, and how could he forget, hot body. Although clothed, Hyungwon can still make out the curves of the older man's abdomen. His black shirt and striped jacket hug his toned build beautifully, making Hyungwon stare longer than he should have been.

"Let's save dessert for later," Wonho suddenly says. He is smirking when Hyungwon brings his eyes to him.

For the second time today, Hyungwon laughs. "Sorry, couldn't really help it," he apologizes (although he's not really sorry) with a smile before he proceeds to ask, "so, what have you been up to these past few months?"

The man in question rests his back on the booth, "had a few one-night stands." Hoseok lies. He can't really tell the beautiful man in front of him that he couldn't get him out of his head ever since they fucked five months ago, can he?

"But I must say, no one could ever compare to you." He adds as an afterthought, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

If he was on a date with another guy, Hyungwon would have already slapped the man for his shameless flirting. Then again, this is Wonho we're talking about.

"I get that a lot," the black-haired model jokes.

The waitress interrupts their conversation to take their orders. When she leaves, the sex god in front of him suggests, "why don't we start fresh? Since this is supposed to be a date and all, let's try and not flirt and just get to know each other. Sound good?"

Hyungwon smiles, "didn't really expect that from you, but sure, yeah, I agree." He extends a hand while saying, "Hi, I'm Chae Hyungwon and I'm not really sure why I agreed to this, I hate going out." Wonho chuckles and shakes his hand.

"My name's Shin Hoseok," he starts, and Hyungwon's eyebrows furrow, confused at the older's introduction. "Most people call me Wonho, but I'd prefer it if you call me Hoseok."

"Hoseok? What is 'Wonho' then, a stripper name?"

Wonho-- _Hoseok_ laughs, eyes brimming with tears. "No, no. It's the name I give to people I meet at a club." He explains after.

The waitress serves their food, a large bowl of spicy ramen, and a tall glass of red iced tea for Hoseok; while Hyungwon opted for udon noodles, sushi, and water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey," Hyungwon says after gulfing down a whole sushi. "Which of my nosey friends set you up for this?"

"Minhyuk," Hoseok replies before taking a sip of his drink. And as if he can read Hyungwon's thoughts, he explains, "I met him through Hyunwoo, my roommate, he met him at the bar he works at, I think?"

_Of course_ , Hyungwon thinks, Minhyuk met a guy at a bar. Typical Minhyuk.

He shakes his head. "Did he say something about me?"

"Well, he said that you liked to sleep, and that you're absolutely impossible to wake up." An evil smirk grows on his face after he said this. He continues to say, "he told me he once had to squeeze your dick just to get you up."

"Oh my god." Hyungwon buries his face in his hands. He can hear Hoseok laughing and his embarrassment only grows bigger. "That motherfucking--" he cuts himself short, a hand brushing his black hair. "I'm gonna kill him when I get home," Hyungwon mutters under his breath.

"Did he really do it?" The man sitting across him asks, clearly amused by the situation. Hyungwon places a hand behind his neck, nodding shyly. Hoseok bursts out laughing, _again_. They're getting weird looks from the other customers, but he still continues; either he doesn't care or is too happy to actually notice.

Hyungwon shoves his last piece of sushi down his hyung's open mouth to shut him up. He chokes a little, then chews the food.

"Sorry," he apologizes after swallowing the fish and rice that got (angrily) shoved down his throat. He smiles.

"You know, if you weren't attractive, I would've ditched you already." Hyungwon throws a crumpled tissue at Hoseok, which he dodges in perfect timing. He thinks Hyungwon is cute when he's angry.

Hoseok pouts, looking at Hyungwon with puppy eyes. "Does that mean I'm not getting some tonight?"

"We'll have to see." The raven-haired's eyes narrow into slits.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He's getting some tonight.

Hoseok knows it from the way Hyungwon pinned him against the wall in his shared apartment with Hyunwoo the moment they arrived, impatient and demanding. He silently thanks his roommate for being a bartender and working during the night.

Hyungwon kisses him hungrily, hands clutching the collar of his jacket tightly. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't find it hot when Hyungwon moaned when Hoseok palmed him through his pants. He crashes his lips on the taller male's own, their tongues finding the perfect harmony. He lifts Hyungwon up and brings him to his room. Hyungwon's grinding on the growing tent on his pants doesn't fail to get a groan out of him.

_Fuck_ , he thinks, he doesn't regret not having sex all those months after they met. Because _nothing_ can ever compare to this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyungwon knows it's absolutely weird, awkward even, to think about this while _someone's fucking fingering you_ , but he's trying to decide whether he should stay the next day or leave like Hoseok did the last time, because believe it or not, he actually had fun and enjoyed Hoseok's company, much more than he'd like to admit.

His internal debate is interrupted when Hoseok removes both of his fingers from Hyungwon's hole and kisses him harshly. His hip dips slowly, making their dicks touch, and this draws out a moan from Hyungwon.

"Fuck," he curses, breaking the kiss, "I need you inside me. Now."

Hoseok whispers in his ear, "That's all I needed to hear."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyungwon wakes up naked and snuggled against Hoseok, the thick blankets covering their lower bodies. He brushes the hair away from Hoseok's forehead, revealing his sleeping face. His arm is loosely wrapped around Hyungwon's waist, and his head is resting on the latter's arm. The tiny action wakes the older up, Hyungwon figures that he's a light sleeper.

Hoseok smiles up at him. He kisses the model's arm before saying, "good morning, Hyungwon." He sits up, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Morning." is all the younger says.

Hoseok stands up and walks towards his dresser, and Hyungwon can't help but stare at the older man's ass. He slips on fresh, clean boxers, and passes a pair of (short) shorts and a plain white shirt to Hyungwon.

"Is eating cereal and watching cartoons together a good enough reason for you to stay?" Hoseok asks.

Hyungwon smiles. He can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! And im sorry for the shitty "smut" idrk how to write them. Anyway, leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
